1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to dispense articles such as parts, tools, foods and other items. The new device provides a means to correlate and dispense parts, parts kits and the like required for service or repair with a particular motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently known many dispensing devices and associated systems for parts, tools, foods, money and other items. One such example is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,436, Issued Apr. 27, 1993. This system uses known dispensing mechanisms such as helical coil and robotic delivery. Other known systems which could be used are the carrousel or drum devices.
Systems such as this have a secure means for dispensing articles only to authorized users. The known art requires the user, in the case of parts or parts kits to know which specific part is required for a task. In some instances a list of articles in the dispensing machine is provided on an electronic display. Also such dispensing machines may include manual searching or recording means as for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,523, Issued Aug. 1, 1995.
All of the known systems require the user to personally identify the specific part required for a given application. This is true even for more specific vending machines such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,243, Issued Apr. 14, 1998 which is intended to dispense small parts for airplanes.
The present invention may use existing dispensing machine apparatus such as the drum device to store and dispense parts, parts kits, and other service and repair items as well as special design devices. The apparatus is modified to monitor the quantity and location of parts, kits and the like articles. The system further has a means to match vehicle identification numbers to the configuration of the article necessary to perform a particular repair or service. The user may enter a repair order number and a desired repair operation, or a general kit or part type identification which the system will correlate to make available the correct article for the particular configuration of vehicle specified. Thus the user isn""t required to know the model variations of various vehicles or vehicle identification number, but can use the repair order number to cause the system to present the proper part for the selected application, as an example, the user may ask for front brakes to which the automated parts dispensing system would present the proper front brake for the specific vehicle.
Such a system is particularly important in differentiating between various years and models of vehicles that may have little or no differences to the observer, but different specific parts requirements. The present invention can reduce the time a mechanic or system user must spend to correctly copy and re-input a vehicle serial number to assure proper parts and other articles are obtained for a repair. The system will also thereby reduce contact requirements with a facility parts department.
One object of the present invention is aiding of a user of a dispensing device in correlating a vehicle configuration to an article required for service or repair of the vehicle. Another object is storage and automated inventory of articles. A further object is secure access identification of users and dispensing of the correct article. Yet another object is reduction of the time required for a user to acquire the correct articles for repair of a vehicle. A further object is to reduce the time personnel in a facility parts department are required to spend in dispensing and inventorying parts and parts requested.
In accordance with the description presented herein, other objectives of this invention will become apparent when the description and drawings are reviewed.